Many aircraft are equipped with retractable landing gear to improve aerodynamics during flight. Such landing gear moves between a deployed (landing) position and a retracted (flying) position. As the landing gear is retracted and deployed during flight, it is important to create as little drag as possible.
However, previous retractable landing gear systems have several disadvantages. One such disadvantage being the need to use exposed wires extending the to sensor components provided on the landing gear. Theses exposed wires were needed to provide power and transfer data to and from the sensors. Such exposed wires and wire harnesses are susceptible to being worn and/damaged due to the frequent extension and retraction of the landing gear, thus comprising operation of the landing gear sensor components.
Therefore, what is needed is a retractable landing gear system that obviates the need for exposed wires and wire harnesses extending to sensor components of a landing gear assembly.